Of nightmares, love, and angels
by Birdboy
Summary: Mindless Patakeru fluff. Set during the Black War Greymon arc and caused by Takeru's worries about Angemon being hurt, while sorting out his feelings for him, but really just mindless Patakeru fluff.


A battle on a mountain, good and evil crashing against each other in the dark Infinity sky… A six-winged angel, an attack of darkness knocking him back… And then that same angel plunging, wings torn and tattered, falling helplessly to certain death below…

"Noooooooo! Angemon!"

And then Takeru woke up, his body sweating in horror, horror brought from that image, that fear, that terrible thought his dream had showed him yet again… Still, he was relieved, relieved that Patamon was still alive, at least…

_Why? Why will that image never leave me?_

He glanced at Patamon, the digimon whose earlier death had caused him so much pain… He was reborn, of course, but still…

_And why only Angemon? I let him fight so easily as Pegasmon, but when he's Angemon… I'm so afraid, I hardly ever let him fight or anything…_

"Takeru?" Patamon yelled, Angemon's weaker form poking him… "Takeru, what's wrong?"

_I can't tell him, I don't even know myself…_ "Nothing…" He said, though it was, well, a lie. But he had to lie, how can you tell someone you're worried 'cause you have weird feelings for them that you can't figure out? Even in his thoughts, it sounded silly.

Besides, he wasn't sure if he even wanted Patamon to know…

The large-eared digimon nodded, perhaps sensing the truth himself, but too kindly to press the matter further… Bugging him like this would only make it worse, he was sure.

But with Takeru as he was… He was suffering, terrified. And Patamon was his angel, his protector, he couldn't help but want to do SOMETHING… The bearer of hope was lost in thought again, though, too deeply contemplating to even hear his digimon's words…

"_So why? Why do I worry so much more when it's Angemon? What is it about him, why should I care anymore than I do when he's Pegasmon?"_

"_Is it…"_ An odd thought. A random thought. A thought that was made possible only because Miyako's fangirlish influence had corrupted his mind. But still… _"Could it be? That would make things more sensible, at least, it should explain most of my feelings…"_

"_No, I'm kidding myself… Just because his wings are beautiful, just because he's always protected me… Is that a reason to fall for him?" _

"_He's cute, though." _His perverse side said, being the part of him that didn't mind interspecies homosexuality if the partner was attractive.

At this, Takeru blushed. _"But… but…"_

"_But what else could it be? Why else would I be so afraid of losing him? I know he's my digimon and all, but why else would that one form make me worry so much more?"_

"Patamon…" The blonde boy spoke, his voice soft and kindly, his hands moving over to gently hold his digimon partner.

"What is it?" The rodent's voice was innocent, questioning, not realizing the seriousness in Takeru's voice, or maybe just trying to stay upbeat in spite of it.

"I know Black War Greymon's a lot stronger than you and everything… And this is probably going to be hard for you to fulfill, but I need to ask this of you…"

Patamon's response was somewhere along the lines of "Get to the point already, Takeru!"

"The next time you go into battle… Please… Don't die…" Takeru hugged the vaccine-type digimon against his slender body, a rare tear beginning to drip down his face, and the innocent brown-and-white digimon smiled cutely.

"Okay, I won't. Don't worry about it, Takeru…"

The look on the chosen child's face turned to one of relief, as if those words and his digimon's sheer adorableness had broken his tears and brought him happiness.

_Thank you…_

He had one other request, of course. But how could he say it? Patamon was his digimon, his closest friend, and he was sure he'd become an angel for him, if asked… But why?

How could you say "Please evolve to Angemon so I can bone you?"

_It's not that he's not attractive, or even that he'd refuse… He took Devimon's claw for me, and he's risked his life for me so many times… But…_

If nothing else, looking at his digimon's sweet, innocent, soft-furred face, he couldn't ask anything of him with even the slightest perverted intent. Even if Angemon was hot.

But that wasn't important, as long as Patamon still lived…

"_At least he's safe. That's what matters."_


End file.
